Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II
Character name is Shisui Uchiha II Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II is the only legitimate Son of Zaskuare Uchiha and Konan he is the Biological Grandson and grand Nephew of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju. He is the Jinchūriki of the One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven-Tailed Beasts giving him Extraordinary and Incredibly High Chakra Levels. He is the current heir of the Uchiha Clan and Is the lover of Sarada Uchiha. He awakened his Sharingan at age Six, and his Byakugan at age seven. Biography Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II was born at an unknown point of time to Zaskuare Uchiha and Konan. He is the last True blood Heir of Izuna and Madara Uchiha directly. He is a Jonnin and a Jinchuriki, he leads the team of Mirai Sarutobi, Kozuki Yuki, and Himwari Uzumaki. He Currently Resides in Konohagakure as one its premier Jonnin and Shinobi. As an Uchiha, Hyuga, Otsutsuki, and Senju scion he possesses the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, and Tenseigan, and much like his father can alternate between them at a mere whim or at a simple thought. He can also use Wood Release which he inherited through his father's Mother's side. History Early Childhood As a young Child Shisui was raised by his father and mother to be an Exemplary Shinobi, and as such his Father focused on training him to form the foundations of peak physical Fitness and perfectly practiced Chakra Control, while his mother focused on tutoring him in Academic Studies, he was a Shinobi who possessed Natural Talent, Raw Potential, and In-born Prowess. During his free time he would often spend his time Practicing Shurikenjutsu, or further improving his Chakra control. He did often interact with the only other Uchiha of his age: Sarada Uchiha, the only child and Daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. '' ''Both of them were proud to be the only living children in their nearly Extinct Clan, Both Dreamed of becoming the Hokage, and both loved their village dearly. When Shisui was six years old he and Sarada were playing a game of hide and seek when a pack of wolves came to attack them, causing Shisui to Awaken his Sharingan and being able to access greater Chakra power, as well as various Genjutsu. He used this newly awakened strength to put the wolves to sleep without bloodshed. However upon reaching his next birthday he began to grow feelings for Sarada and as a result his Byakugan awakened, it was during this period that Shisui graduated from the Konoha Shinobi Academy, ahead of the average rate or expected age, and was placed under the Apprenticeship of veteran Konoha Shinobi and Fourth Great Ninja World War Veteran: Ino Yamanaka. Chunin While he trained under Ino Yamanaka alongside Mirai Sarutobi and the Son of Karin and Jugo: Karugo, Shisui began to gain renown as a master of all Doijutsu and Kekkei Genkai, and soon became involved in A-Ranked Missions and the Occasional S-Rank. but during such a mission Karugo was killed while Shisui carried a wounded Mirai on his shoulder, but this death awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan in both of his eyes, and as such unlocked the Susano'o, with the rib-cage of the Susano'o protecting him and Mirai, Shisui attempted to at the very least recover their fallen teammates corpse, but doing so proved to very difficult, but was yet very much successful. Upon his return to Konoha Shisui was Exhausted for not only was the weight he carried weighing him down but the fact that he kept his Susano'o activated for so long left him severely drained of not just Strength, Stamina or Energy, but Chakra, and the fact that he had not stopped, rested, eaten, drank, or slept only worsened matters. He carried both Karugo and Mirai to the local hospital, before collapsing and falling Unconscious due to his Extreme Hunger, Thirst, Exhaustion, Lack of Sleep, and almost completely Depleted Strength and Chakra. It was Six and Half Long weeks before Shisui had become fully Conscious of his surroundings, and even then it was still dangerous for him to stand, because he realized that his left Mangekyō was partially Blind and as a result he would require a new Mangekyō Sharingan to transplant into his left eye Socket that would restore his eyesight, but as he had no siblings that he knew about, he would have to either receive it from his father, Sarada, or from his Father's hidden laboratory within the Hokage Rock that housed Hundreds of Thousands of Sharingan inside its heavily sealed and lethally protected Vault, but the Sharingan is not all that is sealed inside of the vault, once he had only heard whispers and rumors of his fathers secret laboratory hidden deep within the earth, and on his seventh birthday his father showed him the Vaults Contents, within the Vault, was not just the Sharingan, but Byakugan, Ketsuryūgan, Rinnegan, and the perfectly preserved Corpses of Naka, Baru, Rai, Naori, and Fugaku Uchiha, as well as the Corpses of Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki, he had also found a shrine to his grandfather: Izuna Uchiha. but when he turned his head to the stand next to his bed he saw a box with a note that read: Shisui I have read the report on your mission, and it is disturbing to know that you kept your newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan Activated for so long and I suspect that you've unintentionally rendered yourself blind in one of your eyes, however as you know there is a way to fully restore your sight, by transplanting another fully Evolved Mangekyō into yourself, however you also know the odds are much better if the eyes come from the a directly related sibling which we both know you don't have, but inside this box is the Mangekyō Sharingan that belonged to Sarada's Grandfather: Lord Fugaku Uchiha, and will be suitable until such a time until we can find a more suitable replacement, simply remove your own non-Functional eye and replace it with Fugaku's, The transition should be seamless with little to no ill-conceived side affects.'' from your Loving Father: Zaskuare Uchiha Jonnin Commander, Chief of the Konoha Police force, and chief commander of all the ANBU Black Ops of Konohagakure P.S not a word of this to your mother!!! ''Shisui did so and his sight was restored instantly, it was then that the Seventh Hokage arrived with some sort of letter. It was soon discovered that the letter acknowledged his advancement to Chunin. '' ''New Responsibilities and New Foes Upon his release from the Konoha Hospital Shisui had become the Senior Ranking Member of his Team, which now counted Himwari Uzumaki in its number. But for the most part he found that he was Being trained by his father in the Mangekyō Sharingan's Use and its Abilities. He also Learned from his Father of the Izanagi and Izanami Kinjutsu Techniques, and the extensive costs of both Techniques. It was soon discovered that the eye in Shisui's eye Socket That was his own one biologically was special among the already special Sharingan, because it possessed the Techniques of Kamui, Amaterasu and Izanagi in his Mangekyo Sharingan, and his use of the Forbidden Izanagi Technique came with no ill Side affects and Consequences. Shisui started being groomed for a leadership role within Konoha, once he had finished his special training with his father, which was not limited to The Sharingan, but he also Learned how to successfully and skillfully Perform Chidori, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and Numerous other Techniques, he even created his own technique which he called Sharingan Tsunami Storm Blade. However on the day of his Fourteenth Birthday, a date he shared with Sarada, he gained the courage to ask her out, to which she happily accepted and revealed her own Feelings for him since they were children. After they officially became a Couple, Shisui and Sarada were attacked by Rogue Shinobi who possessed the Sharingan or at the very least a cheap knockoff version of it. Shisui Immediately Activated his Sharingan and So did Sarada, Shisui also Attempted to use Rasenshuriken with Wind, Fire and Lightning Release Chakra Infused into it while Sarada tried to use the Uchiha Clan's Great Fireball Technique which she had learned from Shisui and His Father. While Initially Successful in both attempts to defend themselves before ether were forcibly restrained by several Of the Opposing Shinobi when a Young man who had the Sharingan as well as themselves and the others stepped out of the shadows who had two young Women at his side who also had the Sharingan... NOTE: The following is an Adapted version of the Information into a story at the Author's Insistence. However due to Site issues Text icons such us apostrophes are hidden from view so please for the sake of simplicity just act as if they are not hidden. Greetings Shisui and Sarada Uchiha I am Izuo Uchiha and this is Tenszari and Hangraura Uchiha we are your Brother and sisters Shisui, the siblings you never knew you had. Says the man calling himself Izuo. And just what kind of proof do you have to this claim, besides even if it were to be true why would my father never tell me of it. Demands a Suspicious Shisui.'' Because our Father never knew he had any other children, he thought that you were his only child and his only Legacy, our mother raised us never telling us who our Father was until one day she lay on her deathbed and finally she had Told us of our Father's Identity, but truth be told we had already suspected that Our Father was Either Zaskuare, Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha.'' Replies Izuo Calmly. Who's Itachi Uchiha does he still live? Asks a curios Sarada. You mean you really dont know Sarada? Itachi Uchiha is the single most important Shinobi with the Uchiha Clan's Blood on his hands. He is Single-handedly Responsible for murdering hundreds of Uchiha after Lord Seventh's Birth, the same day Lord Hokage was born was the Same day that His Own Father and the Fourth Hokage was Killed, it was the events after his birth that our clan was massacred by Your own Uncle, that Uncle was Itachi Uchiha, he was Lord Sasuke's Older Brother, but as it turned out, your Grandfather: Lord Fugaku Uchiha was the mastermind behind a Coup'd'etat and thanks to the actions of Itachi, he saved the future of the Uchiha Clan by sparing your father. But that still doesn't explain how we're Related, as you so claim. ''Then take us to our Father and see if he remembers our mother.'' Lost Family Found Shisui and Sarada stood in the doorway to Shisui's Home watching as Zaskuare sagged into his chair in Disbelief at the notion that he had three young, Sharingan Wielding Children he never knew he had in the first place, finally his Father Spoke up. Shisui before your mother I were together, I had a breif relationship with a young woman named Shinazatra, and at the time we were at war with the Akatsuki, and I was part of the Secret Suprise Attack division, during the events that culminated in our meeting I was In a state of deep Depression due to my mistaken belief that your Mother had been killed by Obito Uchiha, and when I met Shinaztra on the battlefield we had a brief affair, before I had discovered that Konan had Survived Tobi's Assault, I told her that I had to go and that I'd try to keep in touch with her but after my unit left the White Zetsu Army Massacred the village, and I thought that was the end of it, but clearly your mother survived the destruction of the village. But I still dont understand what it is that you want from me. We simply want to be acknowledged by our father, and to live with him as we have dreamed of for ages. Replies Izuo Uchiha.'' He can stay and so can the girls.'' Said a feminine voice in the opposing corner, which was revealed to be Konan's Voice. Jonnin While most of Konoha was unsure about the new Uchiha Clansmen, Shisui and Sarada paid their fears no heed as they Showed them around Konoha, Alongside Mitsuki and Boruto, eventually Zaskuare asked that Shisui be assigned to the ANBU Black Ops of Konohagakure, but Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki asked that instead he be made a Jonnin of Konohagakure and Kumogakure as a Liaison Jonnin between the two Villages, with Sarada and Izuo as his Teammates as Sarada was the Liaison between Kumogakure and Kirigakure, and Izuo was the Liaison between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. This also meant that as a Jonnin Shisui could take command of a squad of Genin or Chūnin, but do to the bond he possessedid with the Third Hokage's Granddaughter: Mirai Sarutobi, he chose to take command of his old Genin Team which now included Himwari Uzumaki and Kozuki Yuki. Soon enough Shisui Was taken on as a Student of the Fifth Raikage who taught him how to use the Fourth Raikage's Signature Black Lightning Technique. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Uchiha Category:Jinchuriki Category:Shinobi Category:Jonnin Category:Chunin Category:Immortals Category:Destined Characters